Develop reliable methods for the provision of dispersed, biologically active, and hormone-responsive pituitary and adrenal cells for use by NICHD investigators in research on the mechanisms of action of hormone agonists and antagonistsupon pituitary and adrenal function. These studies will contribute to the understanding of mechanisms by which gonadotropin-releasing hormone agonists cause either stimulation or inhibition of gonadotropin secretion, according to the mode of presentation to the pituitary cell, with consequent effects on either enhancement or suppression of fertility.